


The Alien Lottery

by kimjibyung



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Lottery, M/M, Mating, Suhø - Freeform, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung
Summary: Prompt: Aliens have just arrived on Earth, and they are looking for a human to ‘mate’ with. There is a lottery, and your name is picked. As they bring you into their ship, the strangely attractive alien Prince looks and you and says “Mine.”Belonging to the blog writing-prompt-s on Tumblr
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	The Alien Lottery

Kris Wu was a famous rapper that thrived on Earth before the aliens came, and after the aliens came and enslaved majority of humanity, he was still a famous rapper. Mostly because there were exceptions for important people on Earth. Thanks to the prince of the aliens setting all the rules and deciding who could stay in their comfortable position and who couldn’t. 

Kris had gotten word from his manager that the alien prince liked his music, which is why he was exempt from the enslavement. It didn’t mean he was still fully free, but he was free when it came to his music. 

It also didn’t exempt him from the lottery that came with the enslavement. 

Humans were an interesting race, one that the aliens had studied for countless centuries before deciding to take over the planet. The aliens had put an end to the wars that were going on, put an end to capitalist system. People weren’t exactly treated better, but no one was starving anymore, and no one was left struggling to make ends meet. 

And in exchange for that, every month, there was a lottery that was held. Whichever human’s name was drawn, they were given to the lucky alien that got to ‘mate’ with them. Mating meant anything from sex to an alien’s idea of marriage, to just ownership. 

Kris had gotten lucky so far, in the past five years, no one had picked his name. 

That was until this month, he’d received word about the lottery that Friday as he sat in his studio, running over a demo track. His manager had pulled him to the side and informed him of the email that had arrived. 

“What the fuck?” Kris muttered, reading over the email, face paling before he reached the end. 

_‘Kris Wu, you have been selected for the month of September as the lucky lottery pick. Your mate is our highest and holiest prince, Suho. You will report to the city capital tomorrow at noon to await your new role in life._

_Signed, The Andromedan Council’_

Kris looked up at his manager, hands trembling as he gave back the phone, “What do I do? My name was picked.” 

His manager gave him a sympathetic look, “I think this track you’re working on tonight is going to be your last track. I’m sorry, Kris… but at least you should be in good hands. The Prince loves your stuff, they might still let you continue your music.” 

“One can only hope…” 

–

“Kris Wu?” the short, wide-eyed alien called, looking to the tall man that stood in front of him, fidgeting with the silver bands that had been cuffed around his wrists. He wasn’t completely bound but if the owner of the bands wanted to, they could easily overpower the wearer with a click of a button. “You were chosen through the lottery as the mate to our lord, Suho. Please follow me.”

Kris followed after the shorter male, basically dragging his feet as he entered further into the city capital building, down flights of stairs until reaching two large doors. 

“Our lord, Suho, was hoping to get your name this time, he’s a very big fan of yours. He informs his assistant, Baekhyun, to get all of your circular music containments every time you release them,” the alien commented, waving his hand in front of the small box beside the doors. 

Kris was a little thrown off by the comment, but assumed the male meant that the prince bought his CDs? “Oh… uh… thanks.” If the prince loved his music, maybe he would allow him to still make more music. He just didn’t know about the whole mating business. 

The doors opened slowly, and inside was a vortex swirling matter and blackness. It amazed Kris but also terrified him. Was he supposed to step foot into that? Was he going to be teleported to wherever the prince was?

The alien grabbed hold to his arm and started forward, stepping into what felt like water, it felt like they were going to sink, but instead, they were pulled forward by some force. All the matter, lights, stardust around them resembling streaks as they were pulled through and then all of a sudden, they appeared in a room where one individual was waiting for them. 

The room itself looked like a bedroom, but instead of a bed, there was two capsule-like boxes that could’ve been beds, other things around the room were all computerized things. Lights here and there, buttons, countless buttons. 

Although the one thing that stood out against the blue haze of colors around them was the individual in the stark red suit, the matching hair that was pulled and twisted in different directions, and the glowing blue eyes that zeroed in on Kris. They were completely different from the black eyes of the alien that led him there. 

That alien was now bowing, stepping up to hand him the controller for Kris’s silver bands, and then was retreating back through the spinning vortex. The vortex closing off afterwards. Which meant that Kris was stuck here. Unless he ever learned how to summon it. Or if he were even allowed to learn.

Kris wasn’t sure what to do, if the alien had been handed his controller, then that must’ve meant that he was the prince, right? He started to bow down to the individual. 

“No, don’t bow, kneel for me, Mr. Wu,” the alien prince spoke, his voice an oddity of bass and something that made Kris go weak in the knees. He couldn’t help but to kneel down. Cutting his height in half, and when the alien prince stepped up to him, he still came up to the prince’s lower chest. 

The prince stared down at him, a smile on his face, his eyes glowing in what looked like happiness, “I’m so glad I picked your name, Mr. Wu.” He waved his hand and one of his albums appeared in his hand, he summoned a marker. “Can you please autograph for me? It was the first album I heard of yours and I have loved you ever since.” 

Kris hesitated but grasped hold to the marker and album, sliding out the sleeve jacket to sign it, “Um… thank you…” he glanced up at the prince, “…do I call you my lord? Master? Prince Suho? Or… Suho?” 

Suho smiled, it was such a weird look on the alien’s face, “Suho is just fine. You are to be my mate, I don’t want you to think we’re on different levels.” 

Kris handed the album back, “So the whole mating thing? What does that intel?”

The album in the prince’s hand disappeared along with the marker, his smile widened, “If you’re worried about your music, I have no problem with you continuing to make music. I’m anxiously awaiting your next album, but as far as our mating, I simply want to do this. I’ve wanted to do this since I first laid eyes on you, but of course, you’re so tall.” He leaned down and pressed his lips to Kris’s forehead, and the touch, itself, electrified something in Kris.

A spark of something, it left Kris feeling floaty, like he was on a cloud, drifting, and when he opened his eyes, he found that he was in Suho’s arms, having fallen over. The two were seated on the heated floor. 

Kris tried to speak, but his voice was slurred, like he was drunk, “What was that?” 

“My claims. You’re mine now. All _mine_.”


End file.
